


Coming Down

by paraflymore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Westeros, So much angst it hurts, Theonsa - Freeform, i am giving smut a go, i am horrible at it, lots of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraflymore/pseuds/paraflymore
Summary: he always looked annoyed with her and she hated herself for finding it endearing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first theonsa fic, I have to say I have become quite obsessed with this pairing and also with writing modern au's for GoT I mean it is so much fun. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my take on theonsa :)
> 
> also this fic is based/named for the Halsey song "Coming Down" I think it fits the pairing so well, and if you haven't ever heard it LOOK IT UP! in fact do yourself a favor and look up Halsey in general, she gives me life. *end of rant ;)

Sansa knew she shouldn't be here. She knows this, but it does not stop her from knocking on the red motel door.

Oh if anyone knew she was here…

They would be disappointed, surely. Sansa Stark, perfect little lady, prim proper Sansa, skulking off to meet a boy in the worst part of town.

But, not just any boy.

He swung the door open, leaning against the door frame with a spliff between his lips, smoke curling around his head. The smell of weed fills her lungs and she wants to rolls her eyes at him,

Theon Greyjoy was such a fucking cliché.

He reaches for her arm, tugging her inside.

“Nice place you got here.”

He chuckles, sitting his joint in the ashtray and plopping down on the crooked off-green couch. “Did you come here to take the piss outta me?”

She shakes her head.

They both knew why she was here, what this was.

It’s the same thing its been since the night she stumbled into her house drunk, finding him sitting on her couch looking like a late night snack. It had been almost six months and they were still sneaking around, stealing quiet moments together. Joining the family for cookouts and birthdays like nothing was happening between them.

_“Don't tell Robb.” he'd said, as she climbed onto his lap, short skirt riding up around her waist._

_But she wouldn't dare tell anyone._

_“Don't tell Joffery,” had been her only reply, as they melted into each other._

Teasingly she licks her lips, eyes glancing at his crotch. “I didn't come here to catch VD from that nasty couch.”

He smirks. “Would you prefer the bed?”

Sansa turns around, her eyes skimming over the mattress. “You actually sleeping on that thing?”

Theon scoffs at her, he always looked annoyed with her and she hated herself for finding it endearing.

Sansa takes her jacket off slowly, sitting it across the coffee table. She can't deny that she enjoyed the way his mouth quirks up at the low cut top she's wearing.

“You left the house dressed like that?”

Sansa laughs, “Like what?”

He shakes his head. “It’s a shame you didn't wear that skirt.”

With a roll of her eyes she walks into the bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She liked to make him wait, the sex was so much better when he was impatient. After a few moments of playing with her hair and reapplying her lipstick she feels him move behind her, his hands skimming her hips, nose diving into her hair. “—don't got all night.”

Sansa smirks at the reflection of him behind her, eyes focused on her bottom. “You got somewhere to be?”

He chuckles, and the sound of it makes her stomach feel with warmth. “I gotta be up early.”

“Oh yeah?”

Theon brushes her long hair to the side, lips trail across her delicate skin as she speaks. “Uh-hmm.”

“For what?”

“You ask too many questions.” He grips her hips tighter, tugging her towards him.

Sansa can't help herself as she grinds against him. “Are questions against the rules now?” her voice is teasing but he knows she’s being serious. She always poked fun at his _rules_. He had laid them out very carefully for her after the first time they were together, as serious as she had ever seen him.

His hand creeps forward, fingers teasing the waist band of her lacy underwear. “Never bothered you before, not when I was the one asking you questions…”

She gasps, his hand dipping lower.

“You're soaking wet already.”

Sansa's hands grip the sink for support as his thumb makes a small circle around her most sensitive spot.

Some times she hated that he had this affect on her.

Other times…

“I was touching myself, thinking about you—” her voice breaks as his thumb moves faster over her clit. Her breathing is ragged and uneven, gasping his name out like a prayer.

Theon revels in this. How she becomes this mewling thing for him with just a few swirls of his thumb. He bites at her neck, reducing her to shudders against the sink. “Oh yeah?”

“Uh-huh.” Was all she could manage, one hand moves to his arm, finger nails digging into his flesh.

“Do you want me inside you princess? Tell me,” his words are warm against her neck, teeth grazing her skin.

“Yes—please.” She pushes back into him, moaning as his fingers tease at her entrance, one stroke of his thumb that leaves her wanting more.

“You want it, right here?” he asks, his hand now gripping her hip.

She bites her lip, feeling empty now with his hand absent from her panties. “Quit—teasing me.” She almost whines.

Theon chuckles, as he pulls her pants down swiftly, swatting her bare ass and making her squirm.

“Theon.” She groans. He had the upper hand on her now and as much as she enjoyed when he was in charge, she hated it at the same time. He got off on it, and he was such a cocky son of a bitch.

“Tell me what you want,” another smack, that makes her grip the sink tighter.

Sansa draws in a ragged breath, holding back the moan threatening to escape the back of her throat. “I want you to fuck me.”

And he did always love it when she spoke like that. Princess Sansa and her dirty little mouth got him off, and she fucking knew it.

He fumbled only a second with the condom, ripping it open with his teeth, he manages to get it on in one swift motion, smirking with satifaction. As he pushed inside her she let out a long moan, and he smacked her bottom again, exciting her further. It was all she could do not to melt into a puddle right there.

“You like that?” His voice is deep and stirs something deep in her belly. Her only reply is a moan, but that's enough. He quickens his pace and she loses her grip on the porcelain sink as he sinks into her, another swat against her bottom.

Each time his hand made contact with her skin, she shudders. The sound was worse than the actual swat but it all excited her and she could feel herself getting closer with each push and pull of him inside of her.

“Theon—” his name is a breathless plea tumbling from her lips.

He keeps pushing inside her, enjoying the way her ass was pushing back into him. _God she can't get enough_. He thinks, one hand sliding up her back to tug at her hair. He incites another moan from her, this one sounds like the word _p_ _lease_ , and he feels his cock twitch inside of her.

“Tell me what you want.” He tugs her red hair just enough where she is looking back at him now, eyes blue and full of lust.

All for him.

She could barely form a coherent thought at this point. Her legs were wobbly beneath her, her breaths escaping her in spurts. “You,” she manages to squeak out. “I want—you.”

_Fuck._

Theon draws in a deep breath, reminding himself that she was only talking this way because he had his cock buried inside of her and she was just as dirty and sex crazed as he was.

It didn't mean shit.

Anything a girl said while she was riding your dick was bullshit.

“Don't stop—oh Theon, please.” She stammers, her body tensing, her walls shuddering around him. She mumbles something like _harder_ and he complies, sending her reeling into the sink.

She was done for, and now it was his turn to let go.

Now she was bracing herself, one hand on the wall, the other had moved to play with herself and as of that was enough to send him over the edge her dirty little mouth was. “I want you to come,” she says. “Come hard for me—”

And with that he lets himself go, thrusting up inside her hard and groaning her name into her hair, gripping her hips so tightly he is sure he's left bruises behind.

They stay still for a few moments, catching their breaths, riding out the after shocks of what Sansa would later recall as the best orgasm of her life.

Theon is the first to move. He is always the first to move away.

Sansa feels his hand crawl up her back, a few strokes back and forth that make her smile. He was not a gentle man, and yet at the same time he found a way to be that way with her.

“Shit.” He says, breathless and wobbly. He helps her stand upright and pull her pants up.

She pouts as he kisses her. “Are you kicking me out now?”

He scoffs. “No, but you did say you didn't want to lay in my bed.”

“Did I?”

He kisses the corner of her mouth, and she can feel the smirk on his lips. “Can't get enough of me eh?”

She gives him a devilish grin, and her eyes fill with that same sort of look she's given him just moments before.

“Give me ten minutes sweetheart.” He says, one hand gripping her ass through her leggings.

Sansa laughs, as he kisses slowly down her neck. One hand combs through his dark blond hair, scratching at the back of his neck.

She wishes it could be this easy with other guys. She wishes that for the hundredth time Theon never met her brother and they could just be together.

But that was just silly dreams, the fantasies of a stupid little girl.

Even if Theon Greyjoy never met Robb Stark the two of them could never be more than this.

He told her this enough times. He'd be kissing her neck and palming her breast underneath her shirt and he'd pull away long enough to remind her that he'll never be her boyfriend.

“Good.” she'd say. “I don't fucking want you as my boyfriend.”

He'd always chuckle, amused. He is always amused with her.

Both of his arms snake around her waist and he carries her out of the bathroom, stopping only briefly to grab another condom from the small coffee table. He eases her down on the bed, licking into her mouth, making her melt against the sheets.

They smell like gain surprisingly and she likes the idea of him taking time to wash the sheets just for her.

Theon hovers over her, blue eyes cautious only for a brief moment. He got this look some times, it flashed in his eyes like lightening over the ocean. She could not really read it, but she liked to think that it meant something.

As he inches his jeans down Sansa does the same, deciding with a smirk to leave her lace panties on. She rises up to slide her top of her head, and she can't deny the way his eyes look at her then. Its like he is a man dying of thirst and she is a lake of crystal clear blue water.

She leans in to kiss him, enjoying the taste of his lips more than the thrust of his hips. He was a good kisser, he could make her forget what fucking planet she was on. She could quite literally kiss him for hours.

He of course would never allow that.

Theon tugs away, grabbing the back of his shirt and tugging it over his head.

Stripped bare for her.

Sansa marvels at the shape of him. He was lean and strong, rippled with just enough muscles. He was always working out with Robb, the two boys had found good use of the gym at Winterfell, and Sansa can't deny watching him there a few times as she pretended to run on the treadmill. His shoulders were always her favorite part of him, she leans in now and presses her lips to his collarbone, one hand skimming down his back. “Has it been ten minutes yet?”

He chuckles, “Looks like its going to be a short intermission after all…”

She lost track of how many times she came. It was usually like this when they were together. An endless string of orgasms that left Sansa feeling as of she was having an outer body experience.

Their last conquest had left her half passed out on his chest, her legs and clit still twitching.

He had quite literally fucked her to sleep.

Theon is breathing evenly, on the cusp of sleep himself. He eases her into a more comfortable position at his side. Knowing at this point pushing her away would be futile.

“S'good.” She mumbles her voice lazy from sleep.

He chuckles, planting a kiss on her hairline, trying not to become intoxicated from the smell of coconuts in her hair.

That was another lost cause all its own.

Sansa Stark was not a girl he should find himself wanting. _But try as he might._

“Shhh.” He coos as she goes to speak again. “get some rest.”

“I can stay?” her voice is full of surprise.

“If you're quiet.”

She laughs.

For good measure he swats her bottom again. “Sleep.”

Sansa curls up closer to him, breaking any chance he had of letting her go. She begins to drift off to sleep and his eyes can’t help themselves as the trace over her. The lines of her face were soft and serene in her sleep. Far more beautiful than they had been while she writhed on top of him.

He knew it was a lost cause, catching feelings for his best friends little sister.

But that did nothing to stop him from doing it.

Absolutely nothing at all.

 

* * *

 

When Sansa woke up she was alone in the bed, her hand reaches out and finds nothing but another pillow. She frowns, thinking she must have dreamed him letting her sleep next to him.

Theon was always adamant about that rule. _No sleeping over._

He must have let her fall asleep and snuck off in the middle of the night.

_Fucking jerk._

She rises up from the bed, walking angrily into the bathroom. She turns on the hot water and stares at the sink, dreamily thinking of him bending her over it the night before.

A fire spreading through her lower belly. She steps into the warm shower, all he had inside was axe body wash and some generic shampoo and conditioner. It would work, and she quite liked the way it smelled just like him. The scent of him would be with her all day.

Halfway through her shower she hears the door click open and he pokes his head in the bathroom, yelling that he got her something to eat.

Smiling to herself as she rinses the conditioner from her hair. She was eager to see him, wondering if she somehow managed to break through some of the walls he built around himself.

Sansa always held out hope for a breakthrough. Even though she knew it was foolish and silly to think such things about a guy like Theon.

She knew him most of her life and she had never seen him with a serious girlfriend. Sure he had some bimbos he brought around to Robb's house parties and stuff but no one concrete, no one she had seen more than once.

She wraps a towel around herself and steps onto the cold floor, wrapping her long hair up in its own towel.

Sansa can smell the food and her mouth begins to water.

He's sitting on that crooked couch again, chewing on a bite of his breakfast burrito and stirring sugar into his coffee. Blue eyes rake over her, and a smirk tugs at his lips. “I've got about thirty minutes before I gotta go…”

“Can I borrow a shirt?” she asks, picking her tangled leggings up from the floor.

Theon motions towards the suitcases by the front door, she missed them earlier and she looks at him in confusion.

He gets up from the couch with a groan, unzipping one of them halfway and tossing a t-shirt at her.

“Are you leaving town?” She questions.

“Your burrito is gonna get cold.”

He was deflecting her question. “Theon.”

He scoffs, plopping back down on the couch.

“You are, aren't you?” she asks, sliding his t-shirt on and staring at him.

His eyes cut up to her, not looking directly at her, they skim somewhere around where his shirt is hanging just below her hips. “Just eat your damn breakfast huh? I spent enough money on the damn thing…”

There he was, the Theon Greyjoy she knew so well. The same Theon that used to tug her hair and laugh.

“I'm not hungry.”

He sighs, getting up again and making his way over to her. “fucking hell woman.” He glares at her, “put your damn pants on if you want to argue with me.”

“I don’t—” and before she can finish her sentence he is kissing her, crushing his mouth to hers with feverish urgency.

Sansa had never been kissed this way before. It was desperate and needing and full of goodbyes.

He picks her up with ease, pinning her to the bed and yanking his jeans down. He's inside her in the next breath.

She yanks his mouth away from hers, makes him look her in the eyes as he thrusts inside of her.

There is no dirty talk, no swats against her bum or desperate pleas for him to fuck her harder.

Its only their eyes, saying all the things neither of then could say out loud.

It doesn't last long, a few quick strokes and she's shuddering around him, another and he's spilling inside her. He dips his head into the crook of her neck and murmurs, “Sansa.”

They lay that way for a few moments and it's her that moves away this time.

Theon recollects himself, taking a deep and steadying breath as he pulls his jeans up and fastens his belt.

Sansa tugs her leggings on slowly, watching him as he makes his way back towards the couch to his food and his coffee. 

Away from her.

She pulls her knees to her chest and watches him.

The beautiful broken boy who used to chase her around with dead bugs and threaten to make her eat them.

This asshole who she somehow managed to catch feelings for.

She eases up, sinking into the couch next to him and unwrapping her burrito. They sit in silence, nothing but the whirl of the ceiling fan and the traffic from the highway outside.

“I'm going to Pyke.” He finally says, eyes never leaving his food.

“For how long?”

“I'm taking a job with my dad on his fishing boat.” He tells her, and she does not miss the defeat in his voice as he says it.

Sansa scoffs, Theon had always been adamant about not wanting to be like his father and older brother's he said he didn't want to be a fisherman, he'd die before it happened. “But, you hate Pyke.”

His turn to scoff. “I don't hate Pyke, its my home.”

Another long silence passes and she plays absently with the ends of her still wet hair.

“There isn't anything for me here—”

Sansa looks up at him, he's chewing on his food, looking down.

“Well at least look at me while you say it Greyjoy.”

He shakes his head and looks up at her. “Say what?”

Sansa laughs, but it’s a bitter sound. “I should have fucking known better.”

“I warned you.”

She nods. “Yeah, you did. I guess that gets you off Scott-free then?”

Theon takes a long drink of his coffee. “You knew what this was from the very beginning, I never lead you to believe it was anything different.”

“And that,” she points to the bed where he just fucked her. “what we just did, that was nothing? Just like all the other times before it?”

He nods curtly.

Fuming with anger Sansa rises up from the couch, picking her jacket up from the table, making sure she had her car keys as she slides it on.

“Come on, don't get pissed now.”

She stops, looking down at his cocky ass smile and she wants nothing more than to erase the last six months from her memory. She imagines removing her brain and scrubbing it clean of all things involving Theon Greyjoy and his stupid fucking beautiful face.

She picks up her half eaten burrito and throws it at him. It explodes all over the front of his shirt. “Go to hell.” She yells, wishing she had the courage to punch him.

Sansa doesn't give him time to react but she can hear him cursing as she slams the red door behind herself and jogs towards her car.

She had done a lot of stupid things in her life, but falling for that boy took the fucking cake.

 

 


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a little short. I will make up for it in the next one I just wanted to get something posted tonight before I go back to work :)  
> \-------Enjoy

Sansa could not help but smile as she watched Margaery Tyrell step out of the dressing room in the bridal shop. She was going to be a beautiful bride.

Her brother was a lucky bastard.

Olenna, Margaery's grandma let out a whistle that made the group of girls laugh.

“Grandmother.” Margaery chides, but her eyes were far from serious.

Sansa smiles over her shoulder at the older woman. She had been a fan of her since the first moment they met. She didn't sensor herself or try to be anything other than who she was.

It was inspiring.

“I second that.” Arya says, holding up her glass of champagne. The bridal shop offered it on arrival and Arya was the first one to pour a glass.

Sansa stifles a laugh. “Is this the one?”

Margaery lets out a deep breath. The runs her hands slowly over the bodice. The heart shape neckline framed her figure perfectly. Sansa watches her with a soft smile.

Once upon a time she dreamt of having a moment like this, a perfect dress, a perfect fiancée, but that was just the dreams of a silly, stupid girl.

Her mother grabs her arm, excitedly hugging it a little. She had been ecstatic when the couple announced they were engaged. It wad a perfect match, she had gushed, the two of them would have a beautiful marriage. Margaery had been a couple years ahead of Sansa in school, the girls were both on the cheerleading team and had hit it off immediately. 

She was somewhat of a role model of hers. Sansa had spent the better part of her sophomore year of high school emulating everything the older girl did.

It had been a complete accident that she met Robb. They had been at some party, gotten stranded and Sansa had called her knight in shining armor older brother to pick them up.

After that the pair was almost inseparable.

It was in part the reason she set her sights on her brother's own best friend.

Sansa can not help but think of him then, it was almost like a reflex. He had been gone for almost two years now and yet he managed to sneak up on her like he had just left yesterday.

Funny how this revenge plot lead to her own demise.

Her friend turns to her and lets out a laugh. “I can't believe I finally found a dress.”

Finally, really was an understatement.

Olenna chuckles. “You and me both child.”

Arya let out a cheeky laugh.

They had been to about nine shops that weekend alone, but really, who was counting?

“I think Robb will lose his head when he sees you in it.” Catelyn says, smiling proudly at her future daughter in law.

“He'll shit himself more like it.” Arya pipes in.

“Arya.” Sansa and Catelyn say in unison as they both glare at her.

Olenna laughs at her and Margaery shakes her head, stifling a laugh only for Catelyn's behalf.

“Shall we be on with it then?” Olenna says, standing up to urge the rest of them on. Catelyn helps her to the register to pay for Margaery’s dress while Arya poured herself another glass and Sansa joined her friend by the full length mirror.

“It’s beautiful, Marge.”

She smiles. “I know, gosh Sansa it's everything I have ever dreamed of.”

“Good.”

“Have you spoke with the caterers yet?”

Sansa nods, pulling her phone from the back of her jean pocket, she scrolls through her texts, smirking when she sees the latest from Harry.

He had been an almost perfect boyfriend this past week and she was reveling in it.

“I've got everything covered, all you need to do is show up and be gorgeous.”

She laughs. “The boys are getting fitted for their tuxes tomorrow, will Jon be back in town by then?”

“Should be, he and Ygritte have a flight tonight.” She scrolls through her texts with her cousin. The last one she received said they should expect the couple for dinner tonight.

“And the bridesmaid's dresses should be ready by Wednesday afternoon, I have Jayne picking them up.” She looks up from her screen, and Margaery is smiling.

“I could not get through this wedding without you Sansa.” She tells her seriously, tears welling in his eyes.

Sansa shakes her head. “Really Margaery I've enjoyed helping you with the planning.”

She didn't even mind the five am phone calls and the weekly meltdowns.

“That's why I made you my maid of honor.”

 

* * *

 

 It was getting dark now, and her and her still very tipsy sister had been frequenting the crafts shops in town for things Sansa could use for decorations. Margaery had chosen a white rose theme for her wedding, it was her favorite flower and a symbol of her family. It wasn't really hard to find things to go with the theme, she had gotten pearl colored white roses to use in the centerpieces for the tables. She had spent nearly one hundred bucks on the entire stock of them at the craft shop.

And she had successfully kept her bull in a china shop little sister from breaking anything inside the shop.

Which was a victory all its own.

As she pulled her range rover into her parent's driveway, she could hear the loud music coming from the garage and realized that the Winterfell mansion was already a buzz with a party.

Arya groaned from the passenger seat. “Do you think dad is gonna flip out when he meets him? I mean he is a bit older—”

Sansa smiles over at her little sister, she had been on about her boyfriend meeting the family almost the entire ride home. “Just tell him to shake dad's hand firmly and look him in the eye while he talks to him.”

Arya rolls her big brown eyes. “Oh, is that all?”

Sansa shrugs. “It's what I tell my boyfriends.”

Arya opens the passenger side door and climbs out her phone begins ringing in her pocket. “Fuck, that's him. I can't... I'm too drunk for this.”

Laughing, Sansa gets out of the car, opening the back side door. Arya was quite entertaining when she was nervous, it didn't happen often and Sansa found that when it did it was best to enjoy it.

She is still laughing as she lifts the case of beer out of her backseat. The garage doors begin to slide open and she can hear the rowdy group of guys inside over the rock music.

Sansa sits the case of beer on the ground and picks up the bag holding the supplies she needed to make the center pieces for the ceremony.

Arya is chatting away to Gendry, giving him the directions to get up the long driveway to the main house and she is smirking at the way she is pacing back and forth up the driveway.

“Yo Theon, grab those beers for Sansa, mate.” She hears Robb call from somewhere inside the garage.

_Fucking hell._

Her heart sinks into her stomach.  

Everything happens in slow motion, the bag slipping from her fingers, the contents shattering on the concrete.

The headlights pulling in the driveway illuminate him for her, a big fucking spotlight on the biggest regret of her life.

_Theon Greyjoy._

He smirks at her too, just like he always did, like no time has passed at all. It’s a head fuck.

“Do you need any help?” It's Jon's voice that breaks her trance and she smiles at him shaking her head. He does pick up her bag and hands it to her, frowning at the rattling noise it makes. “sounds like something's broken.” He pecks her on the cheek.

“Did you have a good trip in?”

He nods, “We did yeah,” his dark eyes wander towards Arya who was approaching the car that just pulled into the driveway, “is this the new boyfriend then?” he asks, jutting his bearded chin towards them.

Sansa nods. “Gendry. You two should get on, he's kind of moody and broody too.”

“Haha.” He says, walking off towards the couple, Sansa assumes to take the piss out of them both.

She closes her car door, locking it with the remote and making her way towards the front door resisting the urge to run. She did not want to get stuck talking to him, not now, not tonight.

In fact she was planning on ignoring him for the rest of the night...

Rest of her life if she could help it.

Sansa hears the laughter drifting from the kitchen. She needed a fucking drink, that was for sure. Sansa his the bag on the couch, beneath some throw pillows and inched into the kitchen.

Her father stands at the head of the large table, his eyes on the gorgeous red head who is addressing the group. Next to her is Rickon, who is playing some game on his phone, not paying any attention to anything other than his phone screen. Her mother is at the counter, preparing some food as usual. She can smell the onion dip and queso and it makes her mouth water.

Margaery is sitting on the opposite side of the table, sipping a glass of wine. Next to her is Jayne who is also on her phone. 

“—I keep tellin' him that we can't decorate the entire house in black.” Ygritte is saying as she ducks under her father's arm and steals the bottle of wine.

He smiles at her. “Your sister's boyfriend arrive yet?” The words sounded bitter on their way out and Sansa can't help but giggle, sliding into the seat between Ygritte and her father, bottle of wine still in hand.

Ned Stark would never be okay with his daughter's dating, but when Arya had told them all she was bringing a guy home all the color had drained from his face. Sansa had been glad that the cause of that look was not from her this time.

Catelyn pats his arm, sitting some finger sandwiches on the table, which Rickon takes three of and looks up at his dad.

“Can I have a beer tonight? You know, just to celebrate?” He asks, stuffing a whole sandwich in his mouth.

Ned scoffs, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

“You're too young.” Catelyn tells him seriously. 

He looks at his older sister. “How old were you when you had your first beer?”

“I am not answering that.”

Yrgitte and Margaery both laugh, and her friend reaches across the table with her empty glass. “Poor Ned, please don't have a heart attack before the wedding.”

“I’ll try my best love.” He looks at his wife. “Let's go and meet this one eh?”

Sansa pouring Margaery’s glass snickers into her hand.

“Did you get the roses from the craft store? And the lilac napkins.”

Sansa nods, finally pouring her own glass.

“You got the light lilac and not the dark right?”

“Margaery, everything is fine, quit worrying.” She reassures her.

Rickon shakes his head, stuffing a whole sandwich into his mouth. “How did I get stuck with all the girls?”

Ygritte pokes his arm, “you're just the lucky one tonight, handsome.”

His face turns almost as red as the wine they were all drinking.

They fall into an easy conversation and Sansa lets herself relax a little. But she was fuming on the inside.

It was funny, through all this wedding planning bullshit she never once heard any mention of Theon. Sure he was Robb's best friend but he has been in Pyke for years, she didn't even know they still talked.

She guessed they must of.

And its not like Robb would mention it to her if he was chatting with his old friend. It wouldn't exactly be breaking news. The two of them might as well have been a couple as much as they were together.

Sansa finishes off her glass of wine and pours another.

 _It was going to be a very long night_ , she thinks polishing off another glass of the sweet red wine.

 

 


	3. 2

In a perfect world she would have been able to stay away from him all night, but of course Sansa Stark did not live in a perfect world.

She wound up on the couch in the garage, the music a little lower now that her father was sitting out in the driveway in one of the lawn chairs, chatting with Arya and Gendry. It didn't look like it was going too badly there. Atleast something was working out tonight.

Ygritte had given her a red solo cup filled with something that looked like cherry koolaid to drink.

She should have known from the way Jon laughed that it was going to knock her on her ass.

Bran nudges her with his elbow, he had been sitting next to the couch in his chair, nursing a beer. She swears he was just a boy a day ago. Now he was a young man, drinking beer and cracking jokes with the rest of them.

“You okay?” he asks, his voice full of concern.

Bran had always been a perceptive little bugger.

She nods, its all she can do as she raises her eyes from her cup and sees Theon with his arm draped over Jeyne's shoulders. She was laughing at whatever he was saying and Sansa thought she sounded like a hyena.

She giggles at her own joke and Bran shakes his head. “You're trashed, aren't you?”

“Yep.” She says, popping the P at the end for effect.

She pulls her phone out, remembering she never replied to Harry's text from earlier. She had halfway typed something out but had gotten distracted by Arya playing with a large giraffe statue and forgot to hit send.

She frowns as the letters on her keyboard blend together and her _hey sorry I've been busy today_ turns into: _hey sorry I neen bust yoday._

  
Sansa re-reads her message and chuckles to herself, finishing off her drink and tossing the red cup to the side.

Bran was saying something to her as she stumbled up the steps into the house, but she doesn't hear him.

Sansa manages to get to the kitchen, she opens a bag of chips and begins eating from the bowl of onion dip, laughing as it drips down her fingers and all over the counter.

Her mother would have a fit if she seen her daughter and her kitchen in such a state.

She licks the dip from her thumb, laughing at the mental image she had of her mother her face soured with disappointment. She opened the drawer and pulled out a clean rag, turning the sink on to get it wet.

“Need some help?”

His voice is sobering and her entire body goes stiff and the onion dip turns on her stomach.

“Sansa?”

She turns around, tossing the dishrag at him.

“Piss off Theon.”

He smirks.

“Jeyne is probably missing you by now.”

“Fuck Jeyne.” He scoffs.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket and she pulls it out, eyeing the text from Harry, trying to get the letters to come into focus.

_Out with the guys. Call u tomorrow._

She sighs, tossing it across the counter.

“I figured we should at least try and be civil you know for Robb and Marge—”

“I said, piss off.” She repeats it slower for him this time.

He's still smirking and she wants to punch him. He'd deserve it, the fucker. But she can't bring herself to do it. Her hands are shaking too bad and she still felt like she might be sick.

“Why are you here?” she asks, her voice exasperated.

Theon shrugs, taking one of the finger sandwiches and tearing half of it away with his teeth. “I'm the best man.”

Fuck.

“I thought Jon—”

“Snow's number two.” He holds the sandwich up examining it and popping the rest of it in his mouth. “Only your mother could make turkey and mustard taste so good.”

“We're not doing this.” She says, pushing past him. “I'm not fucking doing this with you again Theon.”

He catches her arm, tugs her back around and she stumbles against his chest. All the air leaving her body as it expands beneath her hands, his sharp intake of breath is felt through her whole body.

He still smelled the same. That's the only coherent thought she has in that moment.

“I wanted to see you.” He says.

And she's back, pushing him away with a scoff. “Like I said, Jeyne is probably missing you by now.”

He holds her arms now, his grip tight.  
She would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

“Like _I said_ , fuck Jeyne.”

“I have a boyfriend.” She tells him weakly. She finds herself looking at her lips despite herself.

“Never stopped us before.” He leans in, his breath tickling her face. It smelled like beer and cigarette smoke and yet it was still drawing her towards him.

But then she remembers the passionate way they had sex, and how after it was over he was cold and distant. Back to being Theon Greyjoy, the jackass without a heart.

“Its different now. I'm different.” She shakes her head. “and you,” her eyes flick up to his. “you are exactly the fucking same.”

The door from the garage flies open and they separate quickly, she flies to the sink and he grabs a few more sandwiches and begins making his way towards the door.

Sansa turns around, finding her brother standing there.

Robb was pretty wasted and she knows he didn't see anything but he suspected.

He had always suspected.

She thinks about the day he had almost caught them in the act. They had been partying much like this, only her and Theon had snuck away from the pool party and  he ended up screwing her on the washer.

Sansa had been the one to hear the door handle jiggling, the one that pushed him away and tugged her bathing suit bottoms back on.

Robb hadn't caught them doing anything incriminating other than being locked in the small laundry room together. They had thrown together an excuse, something Sansa didn't even remember now.

Of course he didn't really buy it though.

He had let Theon escape unscathed but he pinned her in the room, eyes glaring at her.

“The fuck are you doing?”

“Nothing.” she'd told him. “take a chill pill Robb.”

But she knew he knew something was up, she could tell by the look on his face. It’s the same one he was giving her now.

The exit to the garage shuts and Robb takes his own sandwich. “Is he bothering you?”

She turns around back to the sink, pretending to wash the already clean plates her mother had stacked there. “No worries.”

“With everything going on with him, I didn't even expect him to come. You know how he is—”

Oh, if only he knew just how well she knew his best friend.

“I think its great, I mean who else would be your best man? The gang is all back together for the wedding, it will be just like old times.”

He knows its bullshit. She was piling it on thick too, but what else was she to do?

She could never admit the things she was feeling out loud.

It wouldn't change anything even if she did.  
He would still be the same stupid fucking jerk he had always been.

And the revelation would probably ruin the only real friendship Theon has ever had. She wouldn't do that to either of them. 

Robb pats her back and grabs a few more sandwiches before he heads back outside, suceeding in making a mess.

But she didn't mind really. She needed something to distract her.

After she finishes with Robb's mess, she fixes herself a plate of food. She is picking bites off piece by piece and popping them into her mouth. She couldn't go back outside until she was at least a little sober, she had to have some kind of self control when she was around him.

Because she knew all it would really have taken was a few more moments alone with him and she would have beeb outty in his hands.

It always worked like that.

He was a flame, and she was a stupid naive moth.

After she feels a little more sober she decides the vebture back into the lion's den. There is a very competitive game of beer pong happening and she laughs when Jon tosses his ball towards the cups and misses.

He was horrible at the game. Beside him, Ygritte is also laughing, covering her face with her hands.

Jon raises his cup and takes a drink. 

“How did I not know that you suck at this game,” she muses, shaking her head disapprovingly at him.

Robb and Theon, beer pong reigning champs exchange a look and both of them smirk.

Sansa settles back on the couch, this time it's Margaery who is sitting beside her. Her all knowing blue eyes are watching her and

Sansa cannot help but sigh.

“Say whatever it is you want to say.”  
Margaery scoffs but there is a smile tugging at her lips. “I don't want to say anything.”

Her eyes sneak back towards the game, and she finds him looking at her.

She can't read him, she never really could. Sansa would think he was feeling one way and his emotions would be the complete opposite. This look he wore now, this look of disdain, could quite easily be just that. Or he could just be trashed and mad because she won't hook up with him.

She was willing to bet on the latter.

It was odd, how the others didn't feel the way the Earth had shifted. It was mind boggling that no one else felt the wake of the destruction that he had caused. Simply by touching her.

If Sansa was being completely honest with herself she would say that he had broken her heart like no other boy ever could. Sure, she had more bitter breakups. She had boys who told her they loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives. Boys who were cruel and unforgiving and overall demeaning.

But none of them hurt like him.

The rest of the night passes by in a blur, one by one everyone ends up crashing for the night. She ends up back in the kitchen, cleaning up for her mother so she could rest.

She had all the sandwiches packed away, and as she is sliding the container into the fridge she feels someone watching her.

Every hair stands on end, and she swears she can feel her pulse quicken at the drop of a hat. Its pounding through her body, fastest and hardest right between her legs.

Sure, she could just succumb to these feelings. This lust and this need she had for him.

But that would just be giving him what he wanted.

“Any of that dip left.” He asks, opening the fridge and leaning inside.

Sansa ignores him, sealing the lid on the veggie tray. Her eyes focused on her hands, she dared not even look up at him.

“Oh, so you're ignoring me now?” He asks, his words are a little slurred and she can tell he is way past drunk at this point.

Finally she raises her eyes to his, finding him leaning against the opposite side of the counter than her. He had spilled something on the front of his gray t-shirt, his eyes were bloodshot and barely open. His blond hair a disheveled mess on his head.

For a moment she wonders what she sees in him and then he smirks, and she remembers.

“You know you never gave me a chance to explain myself.”

She was amused now, a snort of laughter escapes her lips and she bites her bottom lip to keep the rest at bay.

“Don't—” he says, “don't fucking bite your lip like that.” His hands tighten on the counter. “I'm having a hard enough time controlling myself here.”

“You're drunk, Theon.” She scoffs, swiping some chip crumbs into her hand and turning around to throw them in the garbage.

“Yeah, so.”

“So, you'll get sober and then you'll remember that you're a dickhead and that you really don't like me for anything other than a fuck.”

He looks stunned, staring at her for a moment like she had suddenly sprouted another head.

“S'that what you think?” He asks, almost sounding hurt.

Sansa has to laugh at him again. This was honestly comical. “Are you shitting me right now Theon?” She gets a little loud and stops herself, the absolute last thing she needed was someone waking up and finding them in the middle of this heated argument.

“Look, I'm sorry I was a jerk to you, okay?”

“Sorry is just a word Theon, and it doesn't mean shit, especially coming from you.” She picks up the veggie tray the last thing that needed to be refrigerated for the night, and walks past him, opening the fridge door and tossing it inside.

“Fuck it then, guess I'll go and find Jeyne then.” He spits as he slinks past her, his shoulder bumping into hers on his way through the kitchen entrance.

She tells herself she doesn't care, but as she makes her way towards her old room, she cannot help but picture the two of them together, and she can't help but wish she was the one he was crawling into bed with.  


* * *

  
Sansa managed to avoid him during breakfast. He usually slept in after a night of partying, which she was thankful for. She helped her mom with breakfast and kept up conversations with everyone. Margaery was in full freak out mode over one of the venders, she was practically hyperventilating over it.

Sansa managed to solve the problem after a few phone calls and defuse the bomb before it exploded.

“You need to relax.” Jeyne is saying, sipping her cup of coffee and patting her friend’s back. The three girls had been sitting in her father's den, working on the gift bags while Sansa had been on the phone. “We should have went to the spa, like I suggested.”

Sansa rolls her eyes at the dark haired girl. “How many times do I have to say it Jeyne, it wasn't in the budget. Not after you we got those bridesmaid dresses you wanted.”

Both of them look at her, shocked and surprised.

Margaery stifles a laugh. Looking up at Jeyne as she speaks. “Can you give us a sec J?”

She nods curtly, walking out of the room without so much as a word.

It was no secret there was no love lost between the two girls. Jeyne had hated it when her friend began hanging out with the younger girl when they were all in school together. Sansa had tried to be nice to her, she really did. But Jeyne never made the same effort.

The rift had only gotten worse since the wedding when Sansa had been given the role of maid of honor.

Margaery eyes her, and Sansa knows she can see right through her. This funk she had fallen into since she saw Theon was not missed by her best friend.

She smiles at her, “not that Jeyne doesn't deserve to be knocked down a few pegs every now and then, I just don't think its her you're so upset with.”

Sansa shakes her head, insode she was screaming but she had to stay calm roght now. Any crack in her armor and Margaery would know. “I'm sorry, I think I am just stressed out about all the wedding planning—"

Maybe it was the wrong thing to say, because Margaery looks upset now.

“I've put too much on you, I'm sorry Sansa.”

“It's fine, really. I have actually enjoyed it.” She pats her friend’s hand. “We have three more days and this will all be worth it.”

Margaery nods, squeezing Sansa's hand as she begins to speak. “If something else was going on, you'd tell me right?”

She swallows the lump in her throat. “Of course I would.”

Lies.

Seems like everything that comes out of her mouth these days is a lie.

Like when she meets up with Harry for lunch and kisses him longingly on the lips, her hand tangling into his blond hair. Then she says the biggest lie of all.

“I missed you.”

He smirks. “I've missed you too, it really does seem like we haven't hung out in weeks.”

Harry was usually busy with his internship at his dad's law firm, and when he wasn't there, he was usually with his friends. Their relationship had started a little less than a year ago. At first Harry was sweet and kind. He used to bring her lemon candies and flowers. He used to tell her she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

And she believed him.

But the past few months had been rough, especially since all this wedding planning began and he didn't have her undivided attention.

“This wedding will be over in three days.” She reminds him, and partially herself.

It was becoming her own personal mantra.

Harry smirks as he slides into the booth opposite her. He looks down at the menu, eyes trailing over his options. “Do you all leave out tomorrow then?”

“Yeah,” she opens her menu, looking fondly at the lemon cheese cake they have and back up at him. “Are you wanting to drive down with me?”

“I'll take my car. As much fun as hanging out with you and Arya is—I think I will pass.”

Sansa rolls her eyes. “Okay.”

The waitress approaches their table and Sansa eyes the way Harry's face turns down at the overweight girl. “I'll have a cheeseburger and she'll have a Caesar salad—”

“Actually, I want double cheeseburger, please.” She says with a grin, “and can I get extra fries?”

“Sure.” The waitress says with an amused smile. “and what to drink?”

“Sprite please,” Sansa hands her menu over.

“Oh, and can I get a big slice of that lemon cheesecake?”

“Yes ma'am.”

Harry scoffs. “Keep eating like that and you are gonna be as big as her.”

Sansa glares at him. “You know I don't think its funny when you say things like that.”

He shrugs, “yeah, well it wasn't meant to be funny, Sansa.”

She rolls her eyes. He really had to pick today to start being an ass? Today of all days when she just needed him to be kind and remind her why she started going with him in the first place.

Harry sighs, running his hand through his golden locks. “You drive me crazy, you know that?”

Sansa shakes her head. She is smiling, but she is thinking of another boy who used to say that to her. “A good kind of crazy I hope?”  
He reaches across the table for her hand, sliding his thumb across her knuckles as he begins to speak. “Come back to mine after we're done eating?”

“For what?” she giggles now, flitting her eyelashes at him. 

“You know what for, cheeky girl.”

Sansa smirks. “I think that could be arranged, if—” her eyes get wide and serious as she says this. “you start being nice to me.”

“Deal.” He says, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips quickly.

They manage to gave a nice lunch, and Sansa tries not to dwell on the fact that he only started acting sweet and endearing when the prospect of sex was thrown on the table.

It doesn't really matter, she tells herself as he slides her black top over her head.

But it kinda does.

Sex with Harry had always been different than with other guys she had been with. He was almost timid when it came down to the act itself. He preferred her on top. Which Sansa usually didn't mind, but some times it was nice to not be the one doing all the work.

He usually didn't talk. Which she hated. And the only part of her his hands ever wanted anything to do with were her tits. He hung onto them for dear life as she rode him, panting and moaning like a fifteen year old boy who had just gotten his dick wet for the first time.

She was trying to concentrate but the way his face was contorted and the hard way he was handling her breasts, it was hard to think of anything else.

Sansa decides to take things into her own hands.

Cupping his hands over her breasts she tries to move them down to her hips, imagining the way Theon would grip them as she bucked wildly on top of him.

 _“Atta, girl.”_ he'd encourage her, his voice deap and eager.

Fuck.

She was actually thinking about Theon, right here with another guys cock inside of her.

_He would probably get off on that…_

Sansa shakes her head, trying to no avail to diminish any thoughts of him.

“I'm close.” Harry stutters, his hand clenching her nipples even harder.

_Are you fucking serious?_

She closes her eyes and she can see him now, clear as day. He has a cocky smirk on his lips, blue ocean eyes looking at her like he wanted to devour her.

_“That's it. Come for me, pretty girl.”_

And she was a goner.

Harry really did smile big as she convulsed on top of him, moaning and riding out the waves of her orgasm and he let himself go with a groan of satisfaction.

He was very pleased with himself.

Harry kisses her forehead, brushing her red hair back as he chuckles. “That was fucking hot.”

She can't bare to look him in the eye.

He ruined her. The stupid fucking jerk. Would she ever be able to erase him truly from her memory?

Her lady bits sure didn't want to forget him, that was for sure.

Sansa rolls over, burying her face in his chest biting back the scream lodged in her throat. She was going to fucking kill him...


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, just wanna say I have decided to make this a part of a series. This will be part one and I will try to at least make this a three part series, ten chapters each.
> 
> Also bonus points of you know the Lil Wayne song I reference this chapter!

Sansa was running late.

Which was so unlike her. She had slept right through her alarm, and to make matter worse her coffee pot was on the fritz so she had to stop at Starbucks to get a coffee and of course there was a line.

She wasn't gonna start catching breaks today…

By the time she got the bridesmaids dresses from the shop and picked up the tuxes from the tailors it was almost noon. Once she got Winterfell her parents and little brother's had already left for White Harbor.

She sees Arya and Gendry in the drive packing up his car with Arya's luggage.  
She opened her car door and glared at her little sister. “I thought you were riding with me?”

“We're gonna stop off and see a few sights. Gendry's never been up North before.” She explains and next to her Gendry smiles cheekily.

“We didn't think you'd wanna stop.” He says.

Sansa shakes her head, closing her car door. “Arya just be a big girl and say you wanna bang your boyfriend without dad knowing it.”

“Oi,” Robb voice booms as he makes his way through the front door carrying a suitcase.

“Can we not use Arya and bang your boyfriend in the same sentence please.”

Mortified Arya lets out a groan of frustration and looks at Sansa with one of those infamous Arya ‘if looks could kill, looks'. “You are so dead.”

Robb chuckles, opening his trunk and putting his suitcase inside. It was already pretty full with Margaery’s cheetah print bags, so he frowns closing it and tossing his bag in the back seat.

She shoots Arya a similar look, only less leathal, as she begins to speak. “Since I've been ditched, I have extra room in my car.”

Gendry chuckles and Arya punches him in the arm. “Oi don't you start now.”

“I think we got it all.” Robb says looking down at his watch and then back up at the house.

Margaery comes out of the front door, toting another bag and Robb shakes his head at her. “Gods woman what else are you bringing.”

“Don't start.” She snaps, handing him her large black bag. “We have to pick up Loras and Renly, his car isn't starting, of course.” She looks over at Sansa, “can we put some stuff in your Range Rover?”

Sansa nods, tossing Robb the keys. “Sure thing, looks like I am riding solo.”

As she finishes her sentence the loud sounds of a motorcycle rip through her ear drums. She frowns, watching it ride up the driveway.

Theon's skinny ass is perched on the seat, he slides his helmet off and begins chatting with Gendry who is admiring his bike.

She never understood men and their fascination with cars and motorcycles.

Theon used to talk about owning a bike all the time, she guessed he finally went through with something.

Margaery takes Sansa's arm and tugs it a little. “Theon can ride with you, since we have to pick up my brother and his boyfriend.” Her voice is cheery and her eyes are full of something else.

Something mischievous.

Sansa clenches her jaw. _Do not crack, do not crack._ “Sure.” She tells her friend, voice echoing the same cheer.

Robb scoffs from behind them, he had one of the cheetah print suitcases in his arms. “We could just put him on the boot.”

Margaery doesn't even acknowledge his comment, she simply turns to Theon and says loudly. “Hey, you’re riding with Sansa.”

He nods, licking his lips before he smirks at her.

This was going to be the longest four hours of my life. Sansa thinks as she helps Robb move the contents of her back around to accommodate the extra luggage.

* * *

 

  
Theon has always been annoying. She knew this quality very well growing up with him hanging around her brother. He liked to push people's buttons and get under their skin.  
She knew he got off on it somehow, it was like his own private joke.

He had always done a fine job at irritating her. Even when they were screwing around, he still found ways to take the piss out of her.

“Oh my gods can you drive any slower?” he grumbles from the passenger seat. He had reclined it halfway back, making himself comfortable.

“I am doing the speed limit.”

He frowns over at her.

Sansa scoffs, putting her sunglasses up on her head, making sure he could see her roll her eyes at him. “Are you gonna be a jerk the entire trip?”

“Maybe.” He says, rising up to fidget with the radio, he stops on a classic rock station and leans back in the seat, looking up at her with a cheeky grin.

Sansa takes a deep breath, working her jaw in frusteration.

“Do you really hate me so much?” He asks.

Sansa slides  her glasses back over her eyes.

“This is the worst road trip ever, you didn’t even bring any snacks.”

She grips her steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white. “I told you twenty times, there is granola bars in the glove box.”

“But I don't like granola bars.” He says frowning.

“Well, then starve.” Sansa says, finally snapping at him.

He is quiet for a moment and then he is messing with the radio again, leaving it on a rap station this time.

Then he starts rapping along with it, not missing a beat, and very loudly. “ _I'm running this shit hundred yard gain. Swag on infinity, I'm killing em. See the white flag from the enemy. Shoot you in the head and leave your dash full of memories.Father forgive me for my brash delivery. I will try you, I wouldn't lie dude. I must be sticky cause them bitches got their eyes glued. Young Money baby, we the shit like fly food. Y'all can't see us like the bride's shoes_ —”

She smacks the button on her radio and turns it off. “Enough.” She says, glaring at him.

“I can't just sit in silence.” He tells her his voice full of annoyance.

She chuckles. “I know you can't.”

Theon rises up, looking at her with an amused smirk. Sansa almost loses her concentration on the road when she sees him.

She can't deny he looked good today. Gray t-shirt and dark jeans. He smelled like aftershave and something earthy. And she wanted to dive right into it like warm water.

“Tell me about Harry.” He suggests with a shrug.

“I didn't tell you his name.” she says, a sideways glance at him.

Theon smirks. “I have ways of finding out things.”

She scoffs. She could quite literally punch him in the throat or kiss him, either one would satisfy her.

“Is he good to you?” he asks, his tone serious now, his eyes out on the highway.

He won't even look at her now and it pissed her off, its why she says what she does.

“Better than you ever were.”

He nods, still not bothering to look at her. If he was going to be this way then she could come back at him ten fold.

One thing Sansa Stark knew how to do was hurt someone with just a few words.

Theon is pretty much silent after that and she can't help but feel a small wave of victory for finally shutting him up. He doses off for almost thirty minutes, or maybe he is just playing opossum. Either way he is stretched out in her passenger seat. His face lack of all that scowling he had been doing since she shut him down.

He has one arm slung over his head, which caused his gray shirt to ride up a little bit, revealing the trail of hair leading down—  
Stop. She tells herself drawing in a deep breath and refocusing on the road.  
She was not going to do this to herself. She had a million in one other things on her plate and lusting over Theon Greyjoy was not even on the table.

He sighs then blissfully asleep and dreaming and the noise lands somewhere in her gut.  
Blue eyes scan over him, lingering too long on places she once kissed and licked and—  
Fucking pull yourself together girl.  
He is just a boy. There isn't anything special about him…

 _But that's the thing._ She thinks. He was utterly ordinary.

Sansa shakes her head, willing herself to breathe in and out normally.

He shifts, his shirt sliding even further up as he stretches, and his blue eyes creep open and catches her looking at him. “Are we there yet?”

She shakes her head. “Obviously not.”  
He chuckles, his voice still full of sleep as he says. “I gotta piss.”

“We're not stopping.”

He leans up then, one hand on the zipper of his jeans, a cocky grin on his sleepy face. “Are you telling me to whip my cock out right here in your car?”

“fucking hell,” She mutters under her breath as she merges into the right lane to get off the expressway. “I swear to the gods if I don’t murder you before we get to White Harbor it will be a miracle.”

His laughter echoes through the car, a triumphant sound.

Sansa knew stopping was a mistake, even if she herself did have to use the restroom. But she knew how he was. Theon got distracted easily, and he spent at least ten minutes picking out a pair of sunglasses.

He would wear one pair, look at her with a smirk and say, “whaddaya think?”

Sansa scoffs, holding her bag of pretzels and Sprite with one arm, smacking his arm with her free hand. “Come on.”

Then he replaced that pair with another pair. “I can't choose, help me.”

After awhile she gave in.

“The first pair looks best.” She says, grabbing a bag of Reeses Pieces from the shelf.

He smirks, grabbing himself a bag of sour gummy worms. “Now, what kind of chips do I want.” He taps his chin thoughtfully, making a face that had her ready to crack a smile.

But she thinks better of it.

It was almost like old times. The two of them somewhere far enough away from Robb and all their friends where they could just be themselves.

Sansa hadn't really been able to be herself since he left. She felt like he'd taken that girl with him.

She watches, half annoyed half in awe as he makes himself a hot dog. The things looked as if they had seen better days rolling on the hot rollers for no telling hoe long. He piled them with chili and cheese and onions.

“You better not make a mess in my car.”

“I won't, we're eating here.” He says, motioning to the red picnic table outside.

She shakes her head. “I don’t want a gas station hot dog.”

He smirks, his voice sincere as he speaks. “What do you want?”

_Wasn't that a loaded question..._

With a roll of her eyes she walks over to a small cooler, she had seen some sub sandwiches lined up there on their way in. She picks up a turkey one and a cup of fruit and they make their way to the register.

Theon piles his stuff on the counter. He ended up with two different bags of Doritos and a few candy bars. Sansa shakes her head as the cashier begins to ring his stuff up.

He points his thumb over his shoulder. “hers too.”

“Theon—”

“I got it, don't worry.” He says taking his wallet out of his back pocket and tossing two twenties on the counter.

She wanted to smile. Gods she wanted to smile.

But she doesn't.

She knows if she does, she won't have the strength to stop.

It’s a nice summer day, just enough sunshine and heat to make the day enjoyable. It was still a little cooler up North but Sansa loved the way the breeze was blowing, throwing her hair into the wind.

Across the table Theon has his eyes on her. He looks deep in thought, but she dares not mention it.

“Why won't you tell me about your boyfriend?”

Sansa shrugs, taking a grape and popping it into her mouth. “What do you wanna know?”

“How long have you been together?”

“Little over a year.” She unscrews the lid of her Sprite, taking a small sip as she watches his face.

Theon nods, sliding his sunglasses over his eyes. “Guess you have a type huh? Rich dudes.”

“You don't have to be a dick.”

“I'm just speaking facts, princess.” He smirks, crunching a Dorito. “Truth hurts some times.”

“What did you want me to do huh? Wait around, pining over you?” she scoffs. “Please, best thing you ever did was leave.” As soon as she says it she regrets it. Even more when his face falls.

Theon nods, a smile on his lips as he watches her. “I couldn't get away fast enough.”

She shakes her head. “I didn't mean that.”

He raises an eyebrow.

Sansa throws all of her opened food into the bag and gets up from the picnic table, eyes glaring at him as she leans over, both hands planted in front of her. “You broke my fucking heart and I can't just pretend like it didn't happen.”

He draws in an unsteady breath.

“Let's go.” She says, “Marge will have a cow if I'm not there helping her…”

Its silence again.

But this time its her who finds it maddening.  
Sansa keeps her eyes on the road, sunglasses over her eyes. She feels like she wants to cry, but she can't.

Not now.

Its Theon who turns the radio off this time.

They are about twenty minutes out of White Harbor, something poppy is playing on the radio, the only noise inside the car aside from the hum of the air conditioning system.

“My dad died last week.” He says. His voice is abrupt and his words catch her off guard. “I left back then because he was sick and he needed my help, my sister needed my help—”

“Why didn't you just tell me that?”

He shrugs, hand raking nervously through his hair. “Because I was fucked up and you were this perfect thing I couldn't stand to ruin.”

“Theon—”

“—it wasn't supposed to go down like that, I shouldn’t have just left—not like that, not without an explination.”

Sansa lets out a deep breath.

It was her fault. She had started this whole thing. Clawing down his chest and biting her lip. _“You gonna make me beg for it Greyjoy?”_

“What's done is done. We can't take back the past.”

He nods.

She turns into the neighborhood, the smell of the ocean filling her lungs. “Do you remember the last time we came here?”

Theon nods, smirking. “Very thoroughly…”

Sansa laughs. “I got sunburned so bad, and you put aloe on my back and called me lobster girl.”

“You were miserable.” He laughs his eyes far away as she pulled into the driveway.

Sansa shakes her head, looking over at him with a serious look in her face. She half smiles, remembering the gentle way his hips rocked against her, how she hardly felt her sunburn at all as she writhed beneath him, begging for more.

“Not the entire time…”

Just as she stops speaking Rickon comes bounding at Theon's window, hands on the glass, he opened his mouth wide, blowing his breath across the glass as he pressed his face to it.

Theon chuckles, shaking his head at the youngest Stark. “Fucking heathens.” He yells, opening his car door and chasing the boy around the yard.

Sansa smiles at him. She liked the childish side of him, how he ran and laughed and played like he was still just a boy.

Bran even joins in, wheeling right up to them and throwing himself from his chair.

She opens her car door, laughing as she hears Theon yell out something about his nuts when Harry comes out of the front door, beer in hand.

Robb and Jon aren't far behind him the guys seem to be starting the party early.

Harry makes his way towards her, kissing her long and hard on the lips. Sansa has to push him away, and she can tell by the lazy smile on his face that he's well past drunk.

 _Theon can see us_ , but what she says is: “My father could be watching.” 

“He's out back on the grill.” He says, hand skimming down to squeeze her butt. Sansa grabs it, twirling gracefully away from him.

“Yeah well my brother _is_ watching and Jon is giving you the look.”

Harry chuckles. “What look?”

Sansa opens her back door, stealing his beer from him and handing him a suitcase. “Trust me babe, you don’t wanna find out.”


	5. 4

Sansa had always loved her family's home in White Harbor. She had been just nine years old when they bought the beach house. The seven bedroom, tri-level house was right on the coast. First summer they had spent here was full of so many adventures.

It was back when things were simple. 

When all Sansa cared about was if their was lemon ice popsicles in the freezer and playing in the ocean.

She let the boys carry the stuff from her car inside and she poured herself a glass of wine, walking into the quiet living room to scan the pictures lining the mantel.

There she finds a picture of herself, standing next to a sandcastle she had spent the better part of her day working on. She was smiling a huge smile, one front tooth missing.

As she recalls, Robb and Theon had destroyed that castle not long after the picture was taken.

Next picture is of Robb and Jon, a few years after the one of her. The two of them are throwing up the hang loose sign that surfers gave. That was the summer they had tried to learn to surf but neither of them really ever caught on.

There is pictures of them all, laughing and having a good time.

She picks on up from the mantle, brushing her fingers softly over the blue crystals that lined the frame. 

This one she remembered taking herself of her Robb and Theon. The summer before they had began their tryst. The two boys in the picture were both wearing dark sunglasses, she had scrunched up in between them throwing up a peace sign for the camera.

She laughs, remembering how excited she had been when Theon slung his arm over her shoulder. Back then when the only thing between them was a silly, one-sided crush.

“Taking a stroll down memory lane?” Her father asks from behind her.

Sansa turns around, face flushing red from being caught. She laughs it off. “Yeah.” She puts the picture back in the mantle. “Guess I'm feeling a little nostalgic.”

He nods. “Aye, me too.” He walks to the mantle, picks up a picture of them all on the beach. Robb had Rickon on his shoulders, it was before Bran's accident because he was standing next to their father smiling widely.

“A lot has changed.”

Sansa nods. Watching as he sits the picture back amongst the others. 

“I had a talk with Harry,” he begins. “I think he's getting serious about you.”

She feigns a smile. “Did he tell you that?”

Ned shakes his head. “Not in so many words.”

Sansa looks back at the picture for a moment. “Don't worry, there isn't another wedding coming any time soon.”

He chuckles.

“I mean at least for me, Arya and Gendry do seem to be very close though…”

His smile fades and he just shakes his head. “Yeah, those two are—” he stops struggling to find the right words. 

“She's in love, dad.”

Ned nods, looking at her and smiling just a little. “Aye.”

“She's happy. And Gendry is a good guy, they're good together, don't you think?”

Another nod, he reaches for a picture, this one of Arya. She was about eleven, tongue out, big white sunglasses over her eyes. “This little one once told me she would never fall in love and she never wanted to get married.”

Sansa laughs. “Funny how things change.”

“Aye.” He says, sitting the picture on the mantle and kissing her on the cheek. “I'll try not to be too hard on the boy.” 

As ge turns to leave she asks, “And what do you think of Harry?” 

Ned’s mouth quirks into a smile, “I think you could do better sweetheart.”

Sansa lets out a small laugh, her father smiling at her as he leaves. She turns back towards that picture of him and lets out a sigh.

_Is Theon Greyjoy better?_

Probably not.

She knew her father wouldn't think so at least. Ned Stark would surely have a heart attack if he found out about them. Sansa knew that if this whole thing did come out, there was no way she could ever go back to how things are now.

But would that be so awful?

* * *

  
“Well isn’t he just a fine piece of ass.” Loras Tyrell says, eyeing Harry over the rim of his glass.

Sansa shakes her head. She had grown used to Loras' outlandish comments. They were in the same class in school but they never really talked much until Margaery and Sansa become such good friends. 

She would never admit it out loud but she had a big crush on him back then, that was until he came out as gay and started dating Renly Baratheon, student body president and little brother of her father's best friend.

“I think you've had enough rosé now honey.” Renly says with a frown.

Margaery just laughs, throwing her head back and squeezing Sansa’s arm.

The four of them were sitting in the back patio of the Tyrell's beach house. It was a lot nicer than the one her family owned, bigger and more spacious. Olenna had spared no expense when she had the home built. She had bought two other properties, had them torn down and built what she affectionately called High Garden.

Sansa's jaw had hit the floor the first time she had been invited over. The house was almost bigger than Winterfell, and twice as fancy.

Catelyn Stark prides herself on her interior design skills, but Olenna had her beat, by at least a couple million.

The boys had taken started playing a game of basketball. Well the boys and Arya and Ygritte.

Her little sister had arrived in White Harbor grinning like an idiot and Sansa almost envied her.

Sansa sneaks a peak at the game. The teams of four were, Robb, Theon, Gendry and Ygritte against Jon, Harry, Arya and Rickon.

Bran was parked on the sidelines, he was somewhat of the referee, but also just there to have a front row seat to the madness.

The thing about Robb and Theon is they are very competitive. They liked to heckle their opponents mercilessly.

“Oi, I think your girlfriend can shoot better than you Harry.” Theon jibs, elbowing Robb in the ribs and laughing as Harry misses another shot.

Sansa scoffs, taking a sip of her drink. “He's being an ass.”

“Isn't he always an ass?” Loras asks with a quirk of his perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“Not always.” Sansa says quietly, suddenly feeling the need to defend him.

She was the one who called him that in the first place, but it rubbed her the wrong way when Loras did it.

Maybe it was the rosé getting to her head, or maybe it was just how she felt.

Margaery leans up, touching Renly's hand as she begins speaking about something that

Sansa tunes out. Her mind is a million miles away.

She literally felt sick.

So torn by what she was feeling and what was right.

“Sansa.” Harry yells as he makes his way from the gane, “get me a bottle of water.”

Loras smirks. “I think the charm is gone now.”

She looks over her shoulder at him. He was standing on the side of the driveway, hands on his hips as he pants, catching his breath.

“I'm thirsty babe.”

As she rises up she sees Theon shaking his head. She doesn’t know why it makes her so mad. Honestly she just feels like he's making fun of her. 

Maybe she deserved it.

She opens the cooler, digging through the ice to find a bottle of water but all she finds is beers and another bottle of rosé. 

“There are some waters inside the pool house fridge.” Margaery says, her voice full of laughter at whatever her brother and Renly were saying.

She turns quickly on her heels and heads towards the pool house which was far enough away from them all so she could be angry in peace. She is seething. Harry was making her look foolish, and Theon was getting off on it. She wants to just sneak back to her family's house, hide out until the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night.

But she knew that it would never be possible.

She pulled open the fridge door so hard everything inside jingles together for a moment. Sansa takes a deep breath, hand curling around a bottle of water.

“I've figured it out—”

She nearly jumps out of her skin, his voice right against her ear, a flash of warm breath that makes her knees go weak.

“—what it is you see in him.”

Sansa's eyes are wide when she turns around to look at him. “Theon.”

He shakes his head. “Let me finish—”

She takes a deep breath. “Go on then, say whatever smartass thing you are going to say.”

Theon chuckles, taking a step back from her. His crooked grin makes her stomach flip.

“You enjoy being treated like shit.”

She shakes her head at him.

“It’s taking everything in me not to knock the fuck out of him,”

“Please—"

Theon leans in closer, nose a skimming hers, a whisper of a touch. The space between them was maddening, she wanted nothing more than to press up against him.

But she can't anyone could walk in, anyone could see them.

He pulls away abruptly, running his shaking hand through his hair. “Do you want me to fuck off then?”

Sansa doesn't know why but she shakes her head no.

Scratch that, she knows exactly why she doesn't want him to go, she just isn't capable of saying it out loud, or even admitting it to herself.

“What _do_ you want then?”

It’s the second time he's asked her that question today, and both times she’s known what it is he's really asking.

One hand slowly reaches to touch his face, her thumb brushing softly over his cheek bone.

“Tell me what you want, Sans.” He murmurs.

She's caught off guard by the way his voice dips low and how it fills her belly with warmth. 

What does she want?

 _Him_.

But, it would never just be that simple.

“I want things to be different.” She breathes. “I want us to be able to walk out there together and not worry about who we are gonna piss off or hurt.” Her thumb trails over the stubble on his jaw, and she tilts her head up ever so slightly.

Theon swallows, and she watches his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. 

“But its never gonna be like that, is it?”

He shrugs. “Don't know.” He leans in closer, his lips a flutter of butterfly wings against hers. Its so quick and so soft it barely even happens.

Sansa lets out a small whimper, it almost hurt, being this close to him. But she dared not break away.

Anyone could walk in on them, she knew this, Theon knew this, but that's kind of what always made this thing between them so fun…

He leans in, lips grazing her jaw, teeth nipping at her skin.

Another soft sigh, that has him gripping her hips and tugging her towards him.

Then it hits her, suddenly as his tongue tasted the sensitive skim on her neck. 

This is the same old shit.

And Sansa was not doing this the same way they did last time. 

She pushes him away reluctantly, something snapping in her chest as she did. “—Not like this.” Sansa breathes. 

“Fuck.” He says, eyes squeezed shut. “You're killing me Sansa.”

She grabs his shoulders, gives him a good shake. “I'd let you fuck me right here, but that's not how its gonna happen this time.”

He smirks, opening his eyes and looking at her. “So you're saying its gonna happen?”

Sansa shakes her head, slipping out from between him and the fridge. “Anything's possible, right?”

“Still a fucking tease I see.”

Sansa shakes her head, opening the door and stepping back into the sunlight. Out here, away from him she almost felt guilty. But then she reaches Harry and he almost snatches the bottle of water from her. Frowning because he lost the game and his dignity and she almost wished she let Theon fuck her in the pool house.

* * *

 

  
They are all sitting around a small bonfire. Robb and Margaery are all cuddled up under a blanket talking and laughing quietly together. Arya, Bran, and Gendry had went to a concert at the beach club. Jon and Ygritte were down by the water's edge, talking and sharing a beer. Their laughter could be heard every now and then, drifting towards them along with the sounds of the waves hitting the shore. Loras and Renly had ever so politely excused themselves to have sex.  
That was Loras' exact words too.

_“We are gonna go have sex, you guys have fun.”_

Harry was sitting next to her, texting on his phone. He looked bored and Sansa was going back and forth on ways to get him to leave.

Her phone vibrated in her sweater pocket and she pulled it out and stared at the screen for a moment, fighting a smile as she read the text.

_Tell Harry Potter to fuck off already_

She rolls her eyes, looking at Theon, he sat across the fire from her, all alone on his bench. 

_How did you get my number?_ She texts back to him.

_I have ways of finding out things princess_

She shakes her head, tucking her phone back in her pocket. Harry slings his arm over her shoulder, his hand massaging her a little. “We should have went to that concert.” He says.

Sansa feigns a yawn. “I'm pretty tired.”

“Wanna head back to the house?” he asks, a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Nope, I'm enjoying the fire.”

Theon smirks, shaking his head and rubbing his chin. He really was amused by her and Sansa wanted to punch him.

He starts typing away on his phone, she can see his fingers moving furiously over the screen, pecking away.

She frowns when her phone vibrates in her pocket again.

“I think we are going to head to that concert.” Jon's voice suddenly booms from behind her causing her to jump as she begins to reach for her phone.

Ygritte is under his arm, she looks at Sansa as she speaks. “Arya just sent me a Snapchat and they all look like they're having so much fun.”

“You guys wanna come?” Jon asks.

“Sounds like fun.” Theon says, hopping up from his bench, practically bouncing as he walks over.

Their eyes meet and she frowns.

“Let's go babe,” Harry says, nudging her. “I'm about to fall asleep sitting here.”

Sansa sighs, looking over at Margaery. 

Her friend just waves her off. “We're fine, we might actually have more fun if all of you all left actually.”

Jon let out a whistle and Theon clapped his hands, whooping loudly as they all made their way down the beach.

Sansa rolls her eyes, letting Harry help her up from the bench, letting him lace their fingers together as they made their way down the beach, a few feet behind the other three.

“You seem like something's bothering you.” Harry says.

She laughs. “I'm just neck deep in wedding plans, been thinking about the rehearsal dinner all day is all.”

“Well, its all almost over right?”

Sansa nods, watching Theon walking in front of her, laughing with Jon and Ygritte. She wanted more than anything to join in on whatever joke they found so amusing.

 _Yeah_ , she thinks. _Its almost over._

 


End file.
